I Will Quit Singing
by Utsuha Moon
Summary: A series of short oneshots centering individual Vocaloids as they get frustrated and wish to quit singing. My first fanfiction, and please REVIEW! Rated T just in case Meiko goes too far.
1. Gakupo Kamui

**Woohoo! This is my very first fanfiction, so I don't know anything about publishing, reviewing, etc. I sure hope this is a good series! Anyways, since this is the first chapter, I will quit ranting!**  
**~ Mokona**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Not even in my dreams.  
**

**~~~ Gakupo Kamui ~~~**

On a snowy day, Gakupo Kamui stood under the tiny shower of snow, watching the creation of mother nature. He looked up, letting the snow caress his cheeks.

"Oh, how cruel the fate is for letting such beautiful pieces of art be destroyed. Like the heart of a maiden, it is crucial to protect such delicate creature. Each of these contains a beauty important to life. Each of these is a heart of a living creature. When a snowflake melts, a creature's heart is broken. Just like how my heart have been broken into millions of pieces.  
"However, my heart have been reborn many times. My heart has been healed, when I saw a beautiful maiden that stole my heart. I wish she was here today, on this fluffy, snowy day. Oh, how I wish I could touch her hands and feel her warmth, the beauty of her snowflake. Her snowflake will never melt, as long as I protect her, keep her safe from the evil of heat. The devil's heat.  
"Oh, my beautiful maiden, take my hand and let us be off into this cruel world! Let us be together forever, never be separated! Not even death would come between us! Luka!"

"Will you cut your Romeo act out?" Luka said.

"Ah! How harsh! My heart has been broken," Gakupo responded, dramatically, "I was just thinking of a beautiful song I would write for you."

"I don't care."

"I will quit singing."

"Whatever."

"I love you," Gakupo said, looking deep into Luka's eyes. She looked down and played with the snow with her feet.

At first, Luka didn't respond. She hesitantly looked up a Gakupo. His smile was radiating like a jewel in the darkness, reflecting the tiny sparkle of hope.

"I love you too," she whispered.

**~~~ End of First Story ~~~**

**Well, I got this tiny scene stuck in my head since, not sure, two months? Haha xD**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did when I wrote this. Gosh, so much awkward grammar .**

**Thanks to Sakagami Hina for beta-reading my story to make sure everything made sense~! (trust me, my original Len Kagamine story made no sense... so I was forced to rewrite it x.x)**


	2. Kaito

**Second chapter up! Woot! Oddly, I don't have any rants today. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids. Not even if I wrote a billion letters to Santa Claus asking to own them.**

**~~~ Kaito ~~~**

The day was young, around 9:00am. In the park, Kaito was being abused by Meiko. She was strangling him with his scarf.

"What did I do?" Kaito cried.

"You said I was pretty!" Meiko answered.

"Why am I abused when I complimented you?" he exclaimed.

When Meiko finally let Kaito go, he bolted for home. As soon as he opened the door, a huge bucket of water fell on his head, drenching him from head to toe. He was, once again, a victiom of the twins' pranks.

He entered his room, wanting to change his clothes, only to find his room completely trashed. A note was taped on his lamp.

_I didn't have any change of clothes, so I had to borrow some from you. None of your stuff fit me. But thanks though!_  
_- Gakupo_

"That Gakupo!" Kaito crumpled the note into a ball of trash.

He went to get a towel from the bathroom to dry his hair. However, Gakupo has already taken over the bathroom. He sighed and decided to go wait in the kitchen. But after only one step into the kitchen, he was slapped in the face by Luka with a tuna.

"Oops. Sorry. I thought it was Gakupo stalking me again," Luka apologized.

Wearily, he slumped on the couch next to Miku.

"You smell funny," Miku pointed out.

"If you smack me with a leek, maybe I'll smell better," he laughed. His sarcastic smile disappeared, "I will quit singing."

"Why?" Miku inquired.

"I feel overly abused," Kaito answered.

"That's because we all love you," Miku said.

"Basically, I get smacked with tuna because I'm loved?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Miku smiled at Kaito. He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was overly bright at 10:00am.

**~~~ End of Second Story ~~~**

**I enjoyed torturing Kaito. I hope this one was good... **

**Warning: Next story may not be... child-friendly. Viewer/Reader discretion is advised. (lol, I've always wanted to say that, but I'm sure I used that wrong in one way or another)**

**Note: Sakagami Hina read my story before-hand and did her magic with grammar ^.^**


	3. Luka Megurine

**This is by far... the most... uh... UNchild-friendly story. GOMENASAI D8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. I want to own them though.  
**

**~~~ Luka Megurine ~~~**

"Luka-ne-chan!" Rin cheerfully entered Luka Megurine's room. "I have some good news- woah, you look terrible!" she gasped.

It was true, Luka looked like someone who hadn't slept for the past three days. Her bloodshot eyes were filled with tears, and the room was filled with a sense of dark aura.

"Am I really that horrible? Rin-chan!" Luka blurted out, charging at Rin, hugging and squishing her to a pulp.

"You're strangling me!" Rin struggled to yell out.

"First I get an abortion, then I kill another innocent child? Am I really that kind of a person?" she cried.

"Are you talking about the song 'Wash My Blood'?" Rin asked.

Luka released Rin from her death grasp and ran over to her computer, "Not just that song! Like, half of my songs portray me as a creepy girl who likes to kill people! The rest is either me dying or me being a total slut! This is not why I am a Vocaloid! I will quit singing if this goes on! Heck, I will quit singing now!" Luka yelled.

"Calm down-"

"I WAS NOT MADE TO BE A S*X TOY YOU A**HOLES!"

Rin slowly backed out the room and closed the door as Luka went on a wild rant about many subjects not suitable for children... or anyone.

"Well, I'm going to bother Len-chan now!" she said, skipping down the hall way.

**~~~ End of Third Story ~~~**

**Hopefully... this story wasn't that bad... HOPEFULLY... I'm making a big deal out of this, am I right? **

**Well, from now own, the stories won't be as random. They actually have something to do with each other. *gaspeth* =O**

**Note: Sakagami Hina-chan read this beforehand. She was also the one who made me rewrite this chapter because it made no sense. She was also the one who told me it's ok to use the three yucky words in this story. *is totally blaming others*  
**


	4. Len Kagamine

**Lol, see the connection from last chapter? *totally intended to do that* *smacked by a fish* ...I lied, it was all a coincidence... or is it? *bricked***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. I do, however, own this banana I'm hogging down.**

**~~~ Len Kagamine ~~~  
**

Len was sitting at his desk, listening to Vocaloid songs when Rin Kagamine walked by his room. Being the mischievous sister she is, she decided to have a little fun teasing him.

"Having fun chatting with your girlfriend?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"No..." Len trailed off, obviously not in the mood for jokes, "You would kill me, but that's not the reason. Listen to this!"

He unplugged his earphones from the computer and turned up the volume so that Rin could hear.

_*Onegai moshi lore ga saigo nara  
Boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete  
Semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni  
Setsunaku tada sono koe wa hibiku_

"Prisoner. What's wrong with the song?" Rin asked.

"What's wrong? Listen to this one!" Len exclaimed. He started playing another song, but he skipped to the end of it.

_**Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji_  
_Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan_  
_Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa_  
_Hitori rouya de nani wo omou_

"Daughter of Evil. Again, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? I'm dead in 90% of the songs! DEAD! And they made me crossdress! I always die in some weird, tortured way! People love to kill me, revive me, and rekill me again! Why me? Is it really THAT fun to kill me?" Len combusted into one of his many rants.

"Woah there, calm down," Rin tried to reason with her brother, but couldn't. That might've been the first time she saw him explode like that.

"I'LL QUIT SINGING!" Len yelled, shoving Rin out his room and slamming the door in her face.

**~~~ End of Fourth Story ~~~**

**Translation to the lyrics:**

***Please, if this is the end  
Let me speak with that girl  
In that small, dark room that was closed  
Only that pained voice resounds  
**

****The time of the execution was three pm  
The time when the church bell sounds  
That person who was called the princess  
What are they thinking alone in prison?  
**

**I blew up like a baby when I first listened to those songs ;~;**

**Well... the songs following those(Paper Plane and Servant of Evil) were even more depressing because you find out about lots of heartbreaking stories. **

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! 8D  
(lol, I probably just ruined your mood with these songs...)**

**Note: Sakagami Hina forced me to rewrite this, as well as checking my icky grammar.  
**


	5. Rin Kagamine

**Well... uh... my stories are getting more like a repeat of the previous stories, like yelling at someone saying they will quit singing. This one is a bit different (mostly because I can't think of anything for Rin-chan).**

**PS: Some of you saw that I previously published this for a short three minutes before I deleted the chapter and re-added the chapter 12 hours later. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Blame the elves.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. Period.**

**~~~ Rin Kagamine ~~~  
**

Rin Kagamine sat down at the kitchen table, watching Miku making dinner. It was a depressing day for her. Usually, she would just forget those moments and look forward to the future. But this time, it was different.

"You haven't said anything yet. Who are you and what have you done with Rin?" Miku asked.

Rin managed to giggle a little, "I know today's dinner contains leek, so I didn't bother asking," she said.

"Usually, you'd complain, saying leek makes your breath smell weird. What's wrong?" Miku bent down to search for a knife and a pan to fry the leeks in. Miku always had some weird recipe for leeks.

"I feel lonely," Rin answered.

"Well that's a first," Miku sighed.

"Each time I wanted to talk to someone, they either tell me they were busy or they shoved me out of a room. It makes me feel abandoned," Rin said, "And it impacts my ability to sing. Lately, I haven't been able to sing a song that I liked. Maybe I should quit singing?"

"Don't say that! Maybe they were just busy! Never give up, Rin!" Miku nervously flung her arms around in the air, "Just because you didn't like one or two songs, doesn't mean you should give up! People always fail! Never. Give. Up!"

Miku suddenly pointed at Rin. Little did she know, her grasp on the knife was not enough to stop the knife from becoming a projectile aiming directly at Rin.

Luckily, the knife barely missed Rin and sliced an apple in half that was randomly sitting behind Rin. Rin's eyes twitched a little.

"I'm sorry!" Miku bowed down, apologizing like crazy.

"Living with the Vocaloids is a safety hazard..." Rin said, still shocked.

**~~~ End of Fifth Story ~~~**

**Can you tell I had fun with Rin? 8D**

**MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Look forward to the next chapter ;D  
**

**Note: Sakagami Hina-chan beta-read this!  
**


	6. Omake: Narrator

**I had this stuck in my head. I know it's completely different from the normal stories, but I thought this was quite funny... or not. I have a weird sense of humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. I do own the narrator. Unless he quits.**

**~~~ Narrator ~~~  
**

It was a night darker than anyone has seen. The stars were clouded, rendering many explorers without a map to navigate their ways out of trouble. The Moon was hidden amongst the thick clouds, sending half of Earth into complete darkness. Without the streetlights, people would be walking zombies groping around to find their homes.

The night felt lonely. No one bothered to go outside and caress the darkness around them. They all thought night was associated with evil. The truth was, night can be soothing too. It was a time when people could rest and enjoy the free time they have. Light could burn. Why would an element that could hurt people be associated with good, while an element that would never hurt anyone be associated with evil?

That night-

"Ok, yeah, we get it, can we mooove on?" a drunk Meiko said.

The narrator stopped narrating the story and turned torward Meiko, directly talking to her, "But it's my job!"

"You ramble about the setting too much! Get on with the story! To the point! To the point!" her slurred words sounded very weird. It came out something similar to, "Ye amber bout ssss-atting too mush!"

"But- but- but this is what I do! I need to set the stage!" the narrator started sobbing.

"Whatever!" Meiko laughed.

"Fine! I will quit narrating!" the narrator yelled, running away.

Mokona: WAIT! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! D8

Rin: There are plenty of other narrators. Just find another one?

Mokona: But I like that narrator ;~; IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MEIKO!

Rin: She's drunk.

Mokona: Whatever. LOOK! Now this is all dialogues! No description whatsoever! I NEED MY STORIES TO BE FILLED WITH FLUFF! DX  
*insert huge rant*

Rin (to the audience): Well... the end?

**~~~ End of Omake ~~~**

**I broke the fourth wall! Woot! I like breaking walls. *nudges the huge hole in my bedroom wall***

**I'm starting to get sick of writing this note, saying that Sakagami Hina beta-read my story.  
**


	7. Meiko Sakine

**For once, I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. *insert something here that would make you laugh***

**~~~ Meiko Sakine ~~~  
**

Meiko Sakine was slumped against the couch, a few empty bottles of beer were at her feet. She grabbed another bottler and took a huge gulp of beer. She hiccuped as Miku Hatsune entered the room.

"Meiko! Stop drinking!" she exclaimed.

"Ea-easy for you to-" she hiccuped again, "to say."

"Eesh. You must be very depressed. What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"After years of work, singing nonstop, and being sleep-deprived, nobody ever notices me!" She suddenly sounded very sober. Taking another gulp of beer, she sighed.

"I'm sure-"

Meiko cut her off, as if she didn't hear Miku, "Mikuuu!" she cried. Meiko suddenly jumped from the couch and hugged Miku. She shook Miku nonstop like she was one of those rag dolls.

"I can't keep doing this! Your songs are so popular, every time you release a song, it makes it to the top of 'Nico Nico Douga's Weekly Vocaloid Ranking!'" Meiko cried.

"I don't think that's true..."

"It is true! You can't see my paaaiinn! I feel unloved and unappreciated! I want to quit singing! I will quit singing!" Meiko cried.

At this moment, Kaito walked through to the room to get to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Meiko slumped into Miku's arms. Miku had the words "help me" written all over her face.

"There are five types of drunkards. There are the ones who sleep, those who get violent, those who speak nonsense, those who become all happy-go-lucky, and those who rant their depressed stories to random strangers on the streets. I guess Meiko's all five," Kaito sighed.

"Please help me!" Miku pleaded. Kaito made an X-shaped sign with his arms, clearly saying that he won't get involved with this mess.

"I will quit singing!" Meiko yelled, as she resumed shaking Miku crazily.

**~~~ End of Sixth Story ~~~**

**I'm not good with writing about drunk people. Gomen x.x**

**THE END IS COMING D8  
*sniffles* *snot snot* TT^TT  
**

**Next chapter will be... a bit delayed due to circumstances. Blame Sakagami Hina.  
**

**Note: I think everybody knows by now that Sakagami Hina beta-read my story before publishing.  
**


	8. Miku Hatsune

**This is the last chapter. *sniffles* ;~;**

**(see the notes at the bottom of this page)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloids. **

**~~~ Miku Hatsune ~~~  
**

Chaos. It was the one word that could describe the Vocaloid household. Usually, the Kagamine twins would be fooling around and making everybody laugh, Meiko would be drunk and touching inappropriate parts of her fellow friends, and Kaito would be running away from Meiko, hoping that she wouldn't abuse him.

Amongst the chaos, Miku would be watching their amusements silently in the back corner. She found it very pleasing, to enjoy life with her friends. However, today was a bit different. The Vocaloids were either shut in their rooms or out doing whatever they wanted to do. She trekked around the house, wishing there would be some sort of movement in this house. But there were none; the house was filled with complete silence.

She started humming "World Is Mine", one of her many songs, and soon, she was singing it, "*Wakattara kashizuite, te wo totte ohime-sama te!"

She abruptly stopped, thinking the song was not her. The song did not reflect who she was. The song may be popular and catchy, but it was empty; a song without a soul. Miku sighed. In the beginning, she sung songs that were special to her. Now, the songs meant nothing to her. In other words, she wanted to quit singing.

"Miku-ne-chan!" she heard Len call her from a distance.

"What?" she asked.

"They're back!" _They-who?_

Suddenly, Meiko burst in from the front door, dragging bags of groceries. Luka, Gakupo, and Rin shortly followed.

"We're eating hot pot! I bought beer! Let's celebrate!" Meiko cheered.

"Let us celebrate a new year together!" Rin exclaimed.

"May we be always together, never separated!" Luka added.

"You guys-" Before Miku could finish, she was dragged to the kitchen to prepare food. Seeing everybody's happy faces, she did not dare to bring everybody down with her random depressions.

"Just curious, what is everybody's new year resolutions?" Miku asked, wanting to sound more energetic.

"I want to drink lots of beer!" Meiko said, without hesitation.

"Usually, people go the other direction," Rin laughed.

"I will make Luka fall deeper in love with me," Gakupo said.

"Dream on," Luka muttered. She lowered her head, trying to hide her blush and her little smile.

"I want to sing songs that would be special for people who look up to me," someone outside said. It was Haku Yowane.

Miku watched in astonishment as her friends ran to greet Haku. A song, no matter what, would be special to someone, somewhere, somehow. A song may be empty to the singer, but would be filled with meaning to someone in the crowd. How could she quit singing, when millions of fans look up to her?

"Me too," Miku smiled and joined the crowd of Vocaloids she called "family."

**~~~ End of Last Story ~~~**

**Translation to lyrics:  
**

***If you understand then serve me!  
Bow, offer your hands, and say "Princess!"  
**

**BWUAAAAAAAH TTOTT**

**It has ended ;~;**

**Well, I hope you guys have an AMAZING year of 2011! I wish you guys the best of the best! I hope you guys would read my future fanfiction and enjoy it (even though most likely they would stink). **

**My new year's resolution: TO STUDY HARD AND GET TOP GRADES! (and write tons of stories!)**

**Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again! ^o^  
**

**(ha, I had to bring up House of Night...)**

**Thank you Sakagami Hina for putting up with my awful grammar! Happy new years! I'm expecting tons of stories from you!  
**


End file.
